


Yoga

by Jeniusinabottle_54



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Eventual relationship, F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Pre-Relationship, Yoga, eventual love, friendship flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniusinabottle_54/pseuds/Jeniusinabottle_54
Summary: It started with the damn yoga pants. Okay, well it wasn't really the yoga pants but damn it helped a lot. Matt Casey knew that this girl was going to the death of him.
Relationships: Brettsey - Relationship, Sylvie Brett & Matthew Casey, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A look into the future on how Brettsey will get together. Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: Anything familiar and its characters belong to Dick Wolf + NBC

It started with the damn yoga pants. Okay, well it wasn’t really the yoga pants but damn it helped a lot. 

Matt Casey stopped cold in his tracks as his heart palpitated seeing Sylvie Brett in the living room. Not just in the living room, but doing yoga in the living room. As she went from tabletop position to downward dog, heat pooled low in his belly, blood rushing south and his eyes widened. Her ass was just so round and perfect in whatever pants she was wearing. It just fit her curves and everything so… So perfectly. 

He audibly gulped before looking up to realise Sylvie was smirking at him, now in warrior pose. 

“Hey Casey, can I help you?” 

He blushed at being caught. “Uh, uh… No, no, no. Just interesting positions you have going there.”

“Yep, I’ve been doing yoga at home for sometime, it helps with stretching, relaxing and the mind. You don’t mind if I do it here do you? I’ve been doing it while you weren’t here.” Sylvie replied, a glint in her eye.

Casey had taken the last bedroom that Foster and Brett had since Cruz vacated it when he moved in with Chloe post wedding. He wanted to get out of Stella and Severide’s hair, not intending on intruding on their personal space anymore. They had been wanting more and more time alone, especially with Severide’s OFI move, and back. Though Severide wasn’t happy with his best friend moving out, he understood when Casey explained himself. 

It’s only been a month since the move, but Casey had settled in nicely, both Foster and Brett having made whatever accommodations they needed. It was of course a little strange to be living with the captain of 51, but they soon realise that Casey was just another housemate who would pay the bills and occasionally cook. 

Casey did a good job at separating his professional life with his life at home, and he was getting better at letting loose and being more relaxed around both his housemates. Well, more Foster than Brett considering he was already quite close with Brett, closer than what normal friends really should be. 

Casey shook his head to clear it. He really needed to get this straight and compartmentalise his feelings accordingly. The fact that Brett had now gone back into downward dog in front of him, with her ass waving tantalisingly in front of him, did not help matters. He looked back up to see Sylvie staring at him again, with raised eyebrows. 

“Uh, no. Don’t mind at all. Just a little surprised when I walked in. Foster here?”

“Nah, she’s out for the day, meeting with friends. She’ll meet us at 51 when we start shift tonight.” Sylvie replied.   
Matt absentmindedly nodded but still stood there. Sylvie stood out of her position and faced him, a questioning look on her face. “Um, do you need help with something?” 

“No. No… No. No. Uh, hah. No. Your pants are very nice. Where’d you get them from?” Casey mentally slapped himself. “Your pants are nice? Get it together Casey.” He chastised himself silently. 

Sylvie nodded slowly. “Uh, Lululemon has a lot of nice yoga pants.”

“Oh, right. Of course. Yes Lululemon.” Casey paused. “My niece’s birthday is coming up, just thought I’d ask.” He fibbed, randomly making up a lie to avert her suspicions. 

Sylvie brightened at his lie, “Oh. Let me know if you are going to shop for her! I can give some great feedback.” 

Casey’s eyes widened at being called out, though Sylvie didn’t realise it. “Sure, we can go later today.” 

Sylvie nodded enthusiastically. “Let me know what time you’re ready to go. I’d like to shop for some stuff too so that’d be great.” 

Casey nodded before walking away. He physically slapped his forehead when he got into the room. It seemed that all he was doing lately was nodding like an idiot when Sylvie spoke to him. He groaned and dropped onto the bed. Now he was roped into going shopping for something he didn’t need to, with the girl of his dreams. His only hope was that she didn’t ask him for fashion advice, because he didn’t think he’d be able to take anymore.   
_________________________________________________________

Sylvie smirked and chuckled silently to herself when Matt left the living room. Packing up her yoga mat, she headed for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Sitting at the island, a laugh bubbled out of her when she thought back to Matt’s expression after he saw her in downward dog. 

Now that she was well and truly clear of her feelings for him, she decided to play a bit of a game to understand his feelings better. Of course it was risky, but a little harmless fun wasn’t going to hurt anyone. Considering they were also at home, not in a working environment, Casey couldn’t chastise her for any wrongdoings. Luckily for her, he was able to separate personal and professional quite well, so the last week or so of teasing hadn’t seen any faults come her way. 

Matt was also responding exactly as she had hoped. The fact that she was doing yoga in her living room was definitely not unheard of. In fact, Emily often joined her. However, doing yoga whilst knowing Matt was going to walk out at any second was definitely planned. Of course she went into downward dog when she knew he was behind her. Sylvie was having way too much fun, and if she wasn’t careful, she might get caught. 

“Though that might not be too bad,” Sylvie mused, her imagination suddenly running wild with the possibilities of Matt punishing her. She shook her head. She has it bad and while she knows Matt has clearly moved on from Dawson (because Stella had told her as much), Sylvie still needed to be careful or she might scare him off. Gabby and herself hadn’t spoken or even exchanged so much as a text in years, and apart from the one visit Gabby made recently, she couldn’t say that her and Gabby were still best friends. Of course part of her felt guilty for liking Matt, after all Gabby and him were married at one point, but Sylvie felt like Gabby didn’t really have a claim to him at all. The divorce made that abundantly clear.

Sylvie finished up her coffee and walked off to get changed. There was an exciting shopping adventure that lies ahead she needed to get ready for, and she wasn’t talking about the fact that she got to buy clothes.   
_________________________________________________________

Three hours later saw Casey and Brett hopping out of his truck, and walking towards Lululemon. They had decided beforehand that they would shop for his present, then eat, before heading straight to work. 

“So Casey what did you have in mind for Violet? Is she into yoga, normal workout, Pilates…?” Sylvie questioned. 

“Um, yeah I don’t really know. She’s super into the whole fitness thing though, so it could be anything.” Matt replied. 

“Hmmm… Okay. Yeah, the whole fitness thing is definitely going around the younger generation. So it makes sense.” Sylvie practically skipping ahead of him into the store. 

Matt just chuckled and followed her. Sylvie had already reached a rack and started pulling out different outfits for him to see. “What size is she Matt?” It warmed his heart having heard his first name roll off her lips. 

“I think size 2.” Casey was thankful that he had purchased clothes for Christmas for Violet and knew her size. 

Sylvie nodded thoughtfully and started to recommend different fabrics and types of workout wear to buy for Violet. Of course this was a completely bogus shopping trip that they were on, considering Matt didn’t need anything for Violet. But he accepted her advice and ended up with a pair or align tights for his niece. 

“Great! So now that you’re all squared away, I’m going to browse for some stuff for me, is that okay?” 

Casey nodded, “Of course, you just did me this huge solid. So I’ll return the favour any way I can.” 

“Awesome, then you wouldn’t mind if I tried some stuff on then?” A teasing glint in her eye. She was going to have a lot of fun with this. 

Sylvie started to grab outfits for the dressing room, piling them on top of Matt’s arms. To anyone looking from the outside, he was an unwilling boyfriend, shopping with his girlfriend, and right now, that’s how he felt. Though, he didn’t really mind considering Sylvie was placing bras on top of the pile as well. He shook his head, he really needed to get his mind out of the gutter. 

When Sylvie was placed in a dressing room, he took a seat opposite and began to fiddle around with his phone. His score on Crossy Road was ruined when another man plopped onto the seat next to him.   
“Ugh, this is shop number 35 for us.” The guy grumbled. Matt smiled politely, and continued on his phone before his attention was turned again. “What room is your girlfriend in?” 

“Uh, what?” 

“Girlfriend? Sorry, I’m assuming, considering this is Lululemon and you’re waiting outside the dressing room too.” 

Matt gestured over to the room Sylvie was in, not correcting the man. “We’re just here for this shop and we have to get going.” 

The man scoffed, “It’s what they all say man. Wait till you’re here for another 3 and a half hours and lugging around shopping bags. Laura told me a few shops too.” The man gestured to the room marked ‘Laura’ on it.

Matt smiled politely. Luckily for him, Laura had exited the dressing room a few minutes later and the man left. While he was fine with small talk and polite conversation, he was getting a little annoyed. He was also a little weirded out at himself considering he didn’t bother correcting the guy when he mentioned Sylvie as his girlfriend. A feminine voice pulled him out of his reverie. 

“Hey Casey, I need to ask how this looks, I’m not super sure of this outfit.” 

Matt’s jaw dropped open as his eyes shamelessly travelled up and down Sylvie’s body. “It looks great.” His voice broke and sounded small, sounding not at all like himself. 

Sylvie megawatt smile had his insides melting like a girl’s. She closed the door to her room to change out. Matt Casey picked his jaw off the floor and leaned back into the wall. This girl was going to the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett and Casey separated as they entered Firehouse 51 for the start of their shift, Brett to see Foster; Casey headed to his quarters. His mind was on the conversation from earlier that day in the dressing room of Lululemon and he hasn’t said much to Sylvie since they exited their store. Sylvie was a little worried at the non-conversations between her and Matt since then, but considering it was a work environment, she didn’t want to bring anything up. It also didn’t help that Casey was hardly in his quarters because he was in meetings with Hermann, Severide and the Chief. 

The start of their shift was quiet, but both Brett and Casey were busy with their own duties that they didn’t get a chance to speak or even see each other until dinner. Both Gallo and Ritter placed up a delicious bowl of nachos and salad for the evening. Of course, the nachos were obliterated before the salad was even halfway done. Foster and Brett were sitting together at the dinner table, Kidd somewhere off with Severide, when Casey strolled in. 

“Hey Casey! Feels like I haven’t seen you all day!” Brett waved with a smile on her face. 

Casey hummed. “Busy all day with paperwork and meetings. Kinda hoping we’d get called out soon.” He picked up his food and disappeared into his quarters. 

Brett’s smile dropped when he left. She was interrupted in her thoughts when Foster smacked her arm. “Ow! Emily!”

“What’s wrong with him? Like he’s generally a man of few words, even at home… But even towards you, that was cold.” Foster replied.

“I have no idea, we went shopping today and ever since he’s kinda been quiet. Besides, it could be anything, don’t forget I still don’t know his feelings, so I’m not reading into anything. For all we know, it could be a problem with the shopping itself.” 

Emily knew the plan Sylvie had with the whole Casey + Feelings thing. She did warn her against it, preferring to just straight up ask him, but whatever, it was Sylvie’s life, not hers. “Wait, you went shopping? Did you get more milk?” 

“No Em! I mean like shopping. We went to Lululemon.”

Foster used the back of her hand to slap her arm again. “You went to Lululemon?! You went to an athletic store, where you mainly buy bras and tights, and I know you, you like to try things on before buying… Which means, you tried stuff on for him?!” Her voice had risen to a high squeak and everyone in the room turned to look at her.

Sylvie rolled her eyes and pulled her out of her room. “SHHHH!! Keep your voice down.” They settled into the ambulance, away from prying eyes and ears, to continue their conversation. “Alright one, we were shopping for his niece and he asked me for help… two, I already wanted to go grab stuff so I accompanied him… and three, perhaps I did.” Sylvie’s lips twisted into a wry smile, side-eyeing Emily.

Foster had a huge grin on her face. “Sylvie Brett! I didn’t know you had it in you! I’m so proud of you!” Before Sylvie could open her mouth to reply, the sirens went off and they were off.   
Since then, it was non stop for everyone at Firehouse 51. They managed to get about 30 mins of shut-eye their entire shift, going out call after call after call. Matt Casey had clearly jinxed everything. By the time shift ended, everyone was moody, sullen, running on no sleep and muttering quick goodbyes before leaving. Since Matt and Sylvie came to work in one car, they had to leave together as well. Sylvie ended up having to wait around an extra one and a half hours, waiting for Matt to finish up paperwork and doing all those extra captain duties. Foster, ever the life of the party, wasn’t going home, instead going to meet with her family who were in town, and wasn’t able to drive Sylvie back. 

“Sylvie, I’m so sorry. We had planned this ages ago, and they’re only in town for a week so I should go see them. But look, I can push back the reservations to drive you home?” Emily was apologising profusely, knowing how badly Sylvie wanted to go home to get sleep.

“It’s fine Em. Honestly! They’re your parents, you need to spend time with them. You already don’t see them much as it is. I’ll just wait.” Sylvie waved off her apologies.

“Okay, maybe call an Uber?” 

“Nah, I’m trying to save money. Besides, I can sleep in the bunk while he finishes.” 

Emily waved Sylvie goodbye while she got in her car and drove off. Sylvie sighed and headed back into the firehouse. She knocked on Matt’s door. 

“Hey Brett, I’m so sorry, I swear I’m nearly done. Look, you can take the truck if you wanted to?” Casey held out his keys.

“Nonsense Casey, I can sleep here. I’m so exhausted I can sleep anywhere. Just finish up what you need to and we’ll head out later.”

“Well all least you can use my bunk. It’s got privacy so you’re not disturbed by morning shift.” Casey gestured to his bed.

“Um… Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude.” Sylvie hesitated. 

“Yes, take it. I insist, I’m not going to be sleeping anytime soon anyway.” Casey stood up and pushed her towards the bunk, closing his door. “Sleep Sylvie. I’ll wake you when I’m done.” 

Sylvie Brett was asleep before her head hit the pillow.   
_______________________________________________________________________

When Sylvie woke up, she was propped up against the passenger window of Matt’s truck. “Wha? How did I get here?” 

“You’re really tired aren’t you?” Matt smiled.

“Yeah, I guess I didn’t realise.” Sylvie yawned and her eyes fluttered shut before opening them again. “I should stay up because we’re nearly back.” 

“Just sleep Sylvie.” Matt whispered, and if Sylvie’s eyes hadn’t shut, she would’ve seen the love glistening in them.  
_______________________________________________________________________

The next time she woke up, it was in her bed, covers pulled up to her chin and sunlight streaming through the window. She glanced around blearily and checked the time on her watch. 1pm. Her stomach growled, as to agree with the time. 

She stretched and got out of bed, looking down at her phone. Emily had sent her a few texts stating that she was going to stay with her family for the next few days since they all had days off. Smiling, she shoot off another text telling her to have fun and enjoy time with her family. As she changed into more comfortable clothes, her phone pinged with another text. 

Well you have fun with Casey! Enjoy the apartment to yourselves ;)

Sylvie laughed and pocketed her phone. The smell of food wafting from the kitchen was too much to bear on her empty stomach and she quickly headed to the kitchen. Matt Casey, shirtless in all his glory, was standing at the stove cooking sausages, bacon and eggs. 

“Oh my god Casey. You are my heaven.” Sylvie sniffed the air, delighting at the delicious scents. She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at the island. 

“Oh hey Brett, I figured you might be hungry. Sorry, I didn’t think you’d be up yet, I’ll go grab something to change into, can you mind the food?” Casey handed her the spatula but she made no move to take it. 

“It’s fine Matt. If you’re comfortable like that, you should just stay like that. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable in your own home.” 

“Well, it’s not that. I’m not uncomfortable with you…” Matt trailed off with a smirk and then continued. “But we have another roommate.” 

“Oh, Emily won’t be home for the next few days. Since we have it off, she’s spending time with her family.” 

Matt nodded and resumed cooking. A few minutes later, the food was plated and they were sitting across from each other, deep in conversation. The conversation turned when Sylvie brought up yesterday. 

“Can I ask if everything is okay? Like, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I don’t want to pry… But you seemed really quiet, well more quiet than normal. I’m just hoping I didn’t make you more uncomfortable with the whole dressing room thing.” Sylvie rambled. 

Matt placed a hand over hers to stop herself. “No, it’s nothing Sylvie. I was just lost in thought that’s all. I had a lot on my plate and that’s why I was being so quiet. It’s nothing to worry about.” 

Sylvie nodded, reassured, and glanced down at the hand still on top of hers. Matt noticed and quickly pulled back. “Let’s just clear everything up.” Sylvie just sat there, hand still tingling from where Matt’s hand was. 

“I’ll clean up, all good. You cooked after all.” Sylvie took the plates from his hand and headed to the sink. Matt’s protest fell on deaf ears as she had already begun washing. He shook his head, heading to his room to take a shower.   
_______________________________________________________________________

By the time Matt had freshened up, showered and clean, Sylvie was done washing up and doing yoga in the living room. He stopped short at seeing her in downward dog again. His heart rate sped up as his eyes didn’t move from Sylvie’s ass. He tugged at the V neck of his shirt and quickly averted his eyes when Sylvie turned around. 

“Uh, hi.” He wrangled out.

“Sorry, I hope it’s okay. I really need to destress after the shift we had.” Sylvie stated.

“No, it’s okay. Hah. I uh, should just go somewhere.” Matt stumbled on his words.

“No, it’s fine. You should stay. It’s your house, and I know you must be exhausted from the shift you had too.” Sylvie stopped him. 

Matt simply just nodded and settled himself on the couch, facing away from where Sylvie was doing yoga. He had grabbed a book from his room, and was intent on reading until he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“What’s up Sylvie?” 

“I’m actually done. You came in the last few minutes of my yoga session. I’m just gonna take a shower.” 

Matt nodded, showing he heard her and continued reading. He must’ve been really invested in the story, because it felt like only 5 minutes had past when Sylvie settled opposite him on the couch, book also in hand. She too, wanted to read and relax. She turned this way and that, trying to find a comfortable position to read. 

Matt settled a hand on her leg to stop her movements and glanced at her. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, I can’t get comfortable.” Matt raised an eyebrow and she simply ducked her head into her book, also realising that his hand had never left her leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Sylvie was about finished with her book but took her time in reading the last chapter. She was keenly aware of the warm hand covering her left knee. She didn’t want to finish her book and get up, because she didn’t want the hand to leave her leg. However, that point was slowly becoming moot as the setting sun was streaming bright orange colours into the living room and she knew she would have to get up soon.

“God, how long had they been sitting there reading?” Sylvie thought to herself. 

On the opposite end of the couch, Matt too, didn’t want the moment to end. His stomach gave him an answer, as it growled loudly in the silent room. Sylvie raised an eyebrow and let out a giggle. 

“Think something is trying to tell you it wants dinner.” 

Matt chuckled and removed his hand. Getting up from the couch and stretching, Matt turned towards her. “Well we have been sitting here for awhile reading. Shall we order in or cook?” 

Sylvie immediately missed the warmth his hand provided and tucked in her legs under her bum. “It had been a hectic shift and I think we’re both still tired. Shall we get pizza?” 

“Think you read my mind Sylvie Brett.” While Matt busied himself with the order, Sylvie settled back in the couch and finished off that last chapter. Closing the book, she looked up with a start and realised Matt had been observing her the whole time. His eyes had a far off look, and though it cute, Sylvie was starting to get creeped out. 

“Um, Matt?” Sylvie leaned forward to touch his knee, immediately shaking him out of the trance. 

“Uh-hm.” He cleared his throat when he registered that he had been caught staring… again. “Pizza is 15 minutes out.” His cheeks started to pink, and Matt turned away and got up from the couch to avoid further embarrassment. Sylvie had had enough. She was honestly getting tired of the games and aimlessly tiptoeing around each other. That week of fun was just that… fun. It clearly didn’t help much considering Casey hadn’t exactly confessed anything, apart from staring at her ass. 

“But any red-blooded single straight male will stare at a girl’s ass. Especially in yoga pants.” Sylvie thought. It was time for her to figure out Matt’s feelings in all this, because she needs to move on if there was nothing there. 

“Hey Matt?” The man in question turned at her voice. “Can you tell me how I got into bed this morning?” 

Matt’s cheeks turned a shade closer to red at Sylvie’s question. Of course, he had carried her from his bunk at 51, to his car, and then into their apartment to her bed, but if he told her that, then he come off as a real weirdo and he didn’t want any more embarrassment. “You uh, sleep-walked?” Matt internally cursed at the clear lie. He didn’t know what was happening to him. Talking to Sylvie was reducing him to a bubbling sixteen-year-old idiot when he tried to ask his crush out to the junior prom. In the years since, it was clear he had gotten no better in front of somebody he likes. Sylvie’s answering brow and hand on hip gave him to conclusion that she clearly didn’t believe him.   
“Yep, I wouldn’t believe me either.” Matt thought. 

“Really Matt? I slept-walked?” Sylvie’s pitch high towards the end. She was frustrated at him. Even if she couldn’t figure out his side of things, she needed to get it into his thick skull that her feelings were definitely beyond friendship/roommates. “Matt you need to give me a straight answer. NOW. I have been patient, but you have been acting weird ALL DAY. Heck, even yesterday! The brushed off comments about having too much on your plate and now this? What’s going on with you? I-”

“WHAT’S GOING ON WITH ME IS I LIKE YOU AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO ABOUT IT!” 

Sylvie was cut off mid-rant at Matt’s exclamation and her eyes widened to saucers. “You what?” She whispered, not believing her ears. Because everyone was right. Emily, Stella, heck Joe, had told her Matt reciprocated the same feelings but she never believed them. In front of her, Matt felt like all the air was sucked out of him and he deflated. 

“I’m sorry it had to come out this way. I never meant or intended for it to go so out of hand. For crying out loud I was married to your best friend! I’m sorry, I understand if you want me to leave, I’ll uh… just go.” Matt's attempt to sidestep Sylvie but was stopped when she placed a hand on his arm. He looked up to see her signature megawatt smile lighting her face. 

“I like you too Matt, and I didn’t know what to do about it either, so the last week was me trying to figure out if you had feelings for me.” 

Matt’s answer to Sylvie’s confession was to pull her into a kiss. Short, sweet and entirely too early to be over, Matt pulled away to rest his forehead against hers. “In answer to your question, which I think you should know by now, I carried you the car and then to bed, and tucked you in.” Sylvie grinned and pulled him down for another kiss. Her hand was just about to slip in under his shirt when the door knocked and they both pulled away with a groan. 

“We should talk first anyway. I can set the table while you go get the pizza.” Matt nodded against her skin and stepped out of his embrace.   
____________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t until they were sitting at the table talking over their first slice of pizza when Matt registered the words Sylvie had said earlier. Putting down his slice, a look of confusion came over him. 

“Sylvie, what exactly did you mean that the last week was you trying to figure out if I had feelings for you?” 

This time, it was Sylvie’s turn for embarrassment. She ducked her head. “I-uh, wanted, or more like needed to know… and Emily told me to just straight up ask you y’know. But I think that whole idea was just too daunting, especially because what I feel, is so much stronger than what I have ever felt before. I don’t know if it’s because these feelings were based off an already established friendship. But I didn’t want to get my heart broken directly by you, if they were never reciprocated. So I thought trying to figure it out will be much better.” 

“And how did you ‘try to figure it out’?” Matt used finger air quotes. 

Sylvie’s eyes widened. “Well, first I just tried to see what other people were telling me. You had been staring at me, or looking at me every so often. You’d try to sit next to me, or brush your hand up next to me. But they weren’t really working so I took things to the next level.” 

She could see the gears in Matt’s head turning, and the light bulb go off when the realisation occurred to him. “Oh my god! You’d been purposely doing yoga and Pilates and god knows what else in front of me! And that one time your zipper got ‘stuck’ after a night out with the girls and you couldn’t ask Foster for help because she had already ‘gone to bed’.” 

Sylvie’s apologetic look was Matt’s confirmation. His smile turned to a smirk. “You’re a naughty little minx aren’t you? To think, I bought those pants when I didn’t even really need to.” 

“Wait what?” 

“Come on Sylvie. I can’t believe you had no idea! Did you really think I needed to get yoga pants for Violet? I’m her uncle. I don’t really think she’d accept that as a gift honestly, it’d be too… Creepy. Also, her birthday had already passed. The fact that I went shopping with you already proved my feelings for you. I mean, I went shopping.” Casey shuddered at the last word. 

Sylvie laughed. “We’re real idiots aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, but you’re my idiot.” Matt smiled and leaned over the table to give her a kiss. Sylvie stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

“Yeah okay, before we go any further with this, I’ll have you know that cheesy comments isn’t something I do.” 

“Right got you. No cheesy comments. But I’m sure kissing is something you do?” Matt asked, a cheeky grin appearing on his face. 

Sylvie huffed in mock annoyance. “You’re lucky you’re so cute Matt Casey.” She proceeded to close the gap to give him another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have all enjoyed it. Please leave a comment of your thoughts and if you would like anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve decided to write Sylvie a little OOC, although she can definitely rock the teasing look as we’ve seen on the show before. I like it though because I like Sylvie being all that confident sassy girl.


End file.
